4x16 and a half: SPIRAL
by WyaRose
Summary: An episode following the events of 4x16 The Fifth Halliwell ; Phoebe and Piper leave Paige in P3 alone, but that's not the end of the story. See how Paige reacts. Will the sisters come together in time to stop a potentially lethal spiral? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Fanfic world. Remember me? *waves*_

_Sorry to those of you reading my other stories. They will be updated; I can't give you an ETA, though. Wish I could, but I don't want to say something then let you down!_

_Anyway, I've had this story stuck in my head for a while. Please read and review. I can promise this time you'll get a completed story because it's all already written! :)_

**This story is written after Season 5's episode, The Fifth Halliwheel. It fits in between The Fifth Halliwheel and the season's next episode, Saving Private Leo. I'm writing it because I hate the way they ended The Fifth Halliwheel and I think Paige deserves some more freaking attention on the show. Hopefully you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

PREVIOUSLY ON CHARMED

**INT. P3 – NIGHT**

PHOEBE

And to Paige…

PAIGE

May I never try to kill you again.

PIPER

You're not really a Halliwell until you've gone demonic on your sisters at least twice.

PHOEBE

Actually, she didn't go demonic on us…she went demonic on Cole.

PIPER

You say tomato, and I say...

PHOEBE

Karen already hated Elise. That's why Elise became the object of Karen's demonic rage. Which also means that you already hated Cole.

PAIGE

No, I don't hate Cole, Phoebe. I just don't trust him. I don't know why I feel that way, I just, I don't. I'm sorry.

PHOEBE

Yeah. So am I.

(Phoebe walks away. Piper gets up and follows her. Paige is left alone at the table.)

**FADE TO BLACK**

-----------------------------------------------

**INT. P3 – NIGHT**

(Scene picks up where it left off – PAIGE is sitting alone at the table. Her sisters have just left her. She is sad and looks down at her hands for a moment. A look of pain crosses her face and she suddenly looks up in the direction of the bar. She considers something for a few seconds, then stands up and walks to the bar and sits on a bar stool.)

BARTENDER

Hey Paige! What can I get ya?

PAIGE

[hesitates]

Martini. Dry.

BARTENDER

[looks uneasily at Paige and stops shaking the drink he was in the middle of making]

Wha- Paige I thought you don't-

PAIGE

Just make me the drink, please.

(BARTENDER looks very uncertain but makes the drink, holding it in the air instead of placing it in front of her)

PAIGE

[sticks her hand out]

Come on, give it!

(BARTENDER reluctantly hands her the drink.)

BARTENDER

Are you sure this is a good idea Paige?

PAIGE

[looking down at the drink in her hand]

Nope…but bad ideas seem to be my thing so…

(PAIGE looks up at BARTENDER and raises her glass as if cheersing to him. She brings to drink to her lips, pauses a moment, then throws it back, chugging the contents of the glass. She slams it down on the bar empty.)

PAIGE

[points at empty glass]

Another.

BARTENDER

Paige I really don't think…

PAIGE

Look if you don't give it to me, I'm just going to go somewhere else.

(BARTENDER makes another drink and pours it into a new glass, passing it to her)

BARTENDER

[still looking apprehensive and uncomfortable]

Just take it easy, okay? Bar's not going anywhere.

PAIGE

[smirks and raises an eyebrow]

Fortunately, neither am I.

(PAIGE throws the drink back again.)

**END SCENE**


	2. Chapter 2

**EXT. P3 PARKING LOT – NIGHT**

(PIPER emerges from the door and looks around)

PIPER

Phoebe!

(PHOEBE is leaning against a car. She looks up when she hears her name called. PIPER comes over to her.)

PIPER

[smiles meekly]

You okay?

PHOEBE

[snorts]

Oh yeah…wonderful. My little sister just basically admitted to hating my husband.

PIPER

Phoebe, she didn't-

PHOEBE

Piper I don't want to hear it okay? Can we just…can we just go home? We can talk about it later.

(PIPER looks towards the bar. CUT to EXT. shot of P3. CUT back to PIPER and PHOEBE.)

PIPER

[sighs]

Kay.

(PIPER and PHOEBE get into car and drive away)

**END SCENE**

--------------------------------------------

**INT. P3 – NIGHT**

(Camera moves through crowds of people, all dancing and having a great time. The music is loud and the lights are off. People are yelling and talking loudly to each other. CUT to PAIGE. She is leaning on a MAN, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck.)

PAIGE

[slurring]

See you wouldn't leave me, right? I'm fun, right?

(PAIGE stumbles and MAN supports her, holding her more closely.)

MAN

Don't worry babe – I'm not going anywhere.

PAIGE

[perks up, still slurring]

See! See! I'm am fun. I am! Let's dance! Dncingsfun!

(PAIGE pushes herself off MAN and stumbles a bit but finds her balance and grabs his hand, pulling him onto the dance floor. The two start dancing.)

MAN

[yelling over music]

You like this song?!

PAIGE

[yelling back]

What?!

MAN

I said – do you like this song?!

PAIGE

[appalled]

No I won't lick your dong!

MAN

What??

(Before MAN can stop her, PAIGE runs away. She is impossible to find in the crowd. PAIGE makes her way through the people until she reaches the bar.)

PAIGE

It is hot in here!

BARTENDER

[smirking]

Yeah maybe you relax a little with the guys? You've danced with at least a dozen already.

PAIGE

Are you jealous? Cause, you, Mr., can get a private show.

(PAIGE lifts her shirt over her head and throws it behind the bar. People around her start looking and more and more heads turn her way.)

BARTENDER

[gasps]

Paige!!

(BARTENDER reaches down to pick up the shirt. PAIGE puts her hand out and shakes her head.)

PAIGE

[slurring]

No no no. I don't want it back. What's a party fully dressed? And…what's a party…this is…we need to liven things up around here!

(PAIGE climbs ungracefully onto a bar stool, then pulls herself up onto the bar)

BARTENDER

Liven thing- PAIGE! Paige stop! Would you get down from there?!

(BARTENDER tries to get PAIGE down, but can't pull her without risking hurting her.)

PAIGE

[smirking down at him]

Have a little fun, dude.

(PAIGE starts dancing and soon all eyes are on her. A few more people climb up onto the bar, much to the BARTENDER's dismay as he tries to get people off. A WOMAN and MAN get on both sides of PAIGE and they all dance together. The MAN runs his hands down PAIGE's stomach, then to the inside of her thy. PAIGE turns around to whack him off her but loses her balance and slips off the bar. She lands hard on the ground and moans, her hand on her head. BARTENDER rushes to her side as the people on the bar stop dancing and eventually climb down.)

BARTENDER

Paige are you okay??

PAIGE

[her eyes are closed and she groans, then whines - ]

There's beer in my hair.

BARTENDER

[shaking his head]

Okay come on Paige. Up……up.

(BARTENDER takes her arms and helps pull her to her feet, steadying her as she sways.)

BARTENDER

I'm calling Piper. You need a bed and some ibuprofen.

PAIGE

[takes hand off her head, eyes widening]

No! Don't call her! I said don't call her!

(BARTENDER is at the phone, dialing the number. PAIGE groans and flails her closed fists like a 5 year old in a temper tantrum. BARTENDER starts mumbling something into the phone, turning his back on PAIGE, and she takes off through the crowd. She's near the exit when she sees a beer on a table and grabs it, heading outside.)

**EXT. ALLEY BEHIND P3 – NIGHT**

(PAIGE opens the beer and brings it to her mouth, chugging it and then throwing the empty can at the brick wall. She makes a weird face and then kicks the wall.)

PAIGE

Stupid sisters! Stupid magic. Stupid stupid…

(PAIGE mutters incoherently and throws a kick at the wall every few seconds. She looses her footing and trips back, falling again. Before her head can hit the gravel, she orbs back into a standing position.)

PAIGE

[looking very pale and unsteady]

Oh bad idea…

(PAIGE's words are strained and cut off as she starts throwing up onto the ground, swaying slightly as she stands without assistance.)

**EXT. P3 PARKING LOT – NIGHT**

(PIPER's car pulls into the parking lot and she jumps out. She's on the phone.)

PIPER

What do you mean lost her?! I just came all the way from…well where could she have gone? [sigh] I'll find her. Thanks again for calling me, Dave.

(PIPER hangs up the phone and looks around, then groans in exasperation. She starts walking off towards the club.)

**EXT. P3 ALLEY BEHIND P3 - NIGHT **

(PAIGE is groaning. She's doubled over with her hands on her legs, looking very unsteady.)

PIPER

[off screen]

PAIGE?!

(PAIGE groans again and mumbles something incoherent, then gags again a few times before throwing up more.)

PIPER

Paige!

(PIPER sees topless PAIGE and runs behind her, wrapping an arm around her sister's waist to try and support her weight. PIPER pulls some of PAIGE's hair back, then moves the free hand to rub PAIGE's back as PAIGE continues vomiting. She has not acknowledged PIPER's presence.)

PIPER

There you go, Paige. Just get it all out.

(PAIGE finishes vomiting and spends another minute dry heaving. When she's done, she moves in a way that would suggest she is trying to stand, but stumbles. PIPER steadies her with her arms.)

PIPER

Whoa, slow down, honey.

(PAIGE hiccups and stands in PIPER's arms, her eyes totally glazed over.)

PIPER

[mumbling]

What happened to your shirt Paige?

PAIGE

[hardly coherent]

I…don't…so sorry…hate…please no…

PIPER

Shhhh shhhh. Okay? Not now. Let's just get you home.

(PIPER carefully adjusts her position, moving from behind PAIGE to her side. She keeps one arm wrapped around her sister's waist, then takes PAIGE's arm and drapes it over her neck, holding PAIGE's hand.)

PIPER

Come on Paige you gotta work with me here.

(PIPER moves forward slowly, looking at her sister the whole time. PAIGE's head lolls forward as she takes shaky steps. They are almost at the car when PAIGE's eyes roll back and her knees buckle under her.)

PIPER

Wh…whoa shit!

(PIPER struggles to try and catch her sister as she goes totally limp.)

PIPER

Paige come one! Don't do this to me. Paige!

(PIPER stands awkwardly behind PAIGE, her knees a little bent to take some of PAIGE's weight that way. She manages to keep a hold on her but looks like she's seriously struggling. She taps PAIGE's face, then her neck.)

PIPER

Paige wake up. Wake up!

(PAIGE does not respond. She's out cold. PIPER lets out a strained, frustrated groan and adjusts herself again, putting her arms under PAIGE's armpits. She turns around so she's walking backwards to the car, dragging PAIGE with her. Slowly PIPER makes it to the car. She leans PAIGE up against her body and wraps one arm under her sister's bust to hold her as she uses her free hand to grab the keys from her pocket. She unlocks the car, then swings the door open. She pulls PAIGE up and into the car, only successful in getting the top half of her in. PAIGE's top body is on the seat. PIPER bends down and picks up her sister's legs so PAIGE is all in the car. She pulls PAIGE into a hug and sits her straight up, then buckles her seatbelt. PAIGE's head lolls forward so PIPER reclines the seat until PAIGE is half lying down and her head is on the headrest. PIPER steps back and dusts herself off a little, taking a deep breath after all the effort that just took. She looks at her sister for a moment, then hesitantly reaches forward and tucks PAIGE's hair behind her ear.)

PIPER

[whispers]

Oh Paige, what've you done?

(PIPER pulls her hand back and looks at PAIGE for another few seconds. She closes the door and walks around to the other side, getting in to the driver's seat, closing the door, and driving away.)

**END SCENE**


	3. Chapter 3

**EXT. MANOR - NIGHT**

(PIPER's car pulls up in driveway. Car is shut off and PIPER quickly pops out of the driver's seat. Without looking back, she walks briskly, almost nearing a run, towards the door of the manor. She opens it and puts one foot in the door, leaning her head inward and peering around distractedly)

PIPER

Phoebe? Phoebe?

(PHOEBE's voice can be heard from upstairs)

PHOEBE

Coming!

(PIPER looks back towards where the car waits. She hears the door slam upstairs and PHOEBE comes running down the staircase)

PHOEBE

What what? Piper what?

(PIPER has paused upon seeing her sister, having forgotten upon seeing her youngest sister that PHOEBE was in no real mood to help said sister at the moment)

PIPER

Um, I need your help

(PIPER turns and walks to the car, leaving a confused PHOEBE standing in the manor. She puts down her arms and follows PIPER outside)

PHOEBE

Piper...would ya tell me what's going on?

(PIPER sighs and turns around to look at PHOEBE, who is now standing by the car with her. PIPER opens the door, prepared, and PAIGE as her head unceremoniously lolls from the car door on which she had been leaning straight onto her sister. PHOEBE looks at PIPER bewildered)

PHOEBE

Piper...? What...

PIPER

She drank

PHOEBE

[wide eyed]

She drank? But...why would she do...

(PIPER doesn't respond but looks back down at her little sister, still unconcious on her shoulder)

PIPER

Help me get her in the house?

(PHOEBE looks uncomfortably at her sister. It's clear much is going unsaid in her mind but it remains unclear what the extent of those thoughts are, as she opens her mouth to say something and then decides against it, closing it and taking a step forward instead)

PHOEBE

K, how are we doing this?

(PIPER reaches over and unbuckles the seatbelt, than swats PAIGE on the cheek)

PIPER

Paige...Paige...we're home now, Paige...can you wake up...Paige!

(PIPER continues to swat PAIGE lightly but firmly. After a few moments, PAIGE groans and her head lulls to the other side. She lifts her hand to swat PIPER away but drops it back quickly as whatever grasp on consciousness she had momentarily found once again fails her)

PIPER

[groans]

Ughhh Paige! Paige we're going to help you in, k?

(PIPER looks at PHOEBE who nods and together they shift their sister out of the car. Each take her around the waist on their respective sides and put her arms over their shoulders. They slowly drag PAIGE inside, lifting her as best they could up the steps and into the house)

PHOEBE

[voice strained]

Couch?

PIPER

[voice strained]

Comeon we can make it to her room

PHOEBE

[whining]

Piperrr

PIPER

Just come on!

(With that PIPER pulls a little more roughly and the pace up the stairs increases slightly, though both sisters look like they're struggling)

COLE

What's all the banging?

(COLE emerges from the room just as PHOEBE and PIPER approach the top of the stairs. COLE eyes PHOEBE who looks at him and just shakes her head, signaling now is not the time)

COLE

Well oook

(COLE steals one last look at the girls, now just steps away from PAIGE's room, and heads back into the one from which he just emerged. CUT to the sisters in PAIGE's room)

PIPER

Ok now just...nice and easy...

(PIPER and PHOEBE get PAIGE onto her bed, and the second their sister is lying down she curls onto her side away from PHOEBE and PIPER. The sisters look down at PAIGE in silence for a few moments)

PHOEBE

Piper...I...I don't know what's going on and...if you need anything...but...

PIPER

[sighs and nods without taking her eyes off PAIGE]

I get it, it's fine. I'll watch her. She'll be out till morning anyway's my guess.

(PHOEBE hovers for a moment, some doubt written on her face)

PHOEBE

If you need my help-

PIPER

[cutting her off]

I'll get you

(PIPER looks at PHOEBE)

PIPER

It's fine. Go.

(PHOEBE stays for another second, then turns sharply on her heel. She looks back for a moment at the door frame then walks out of the room, leaving the oldest and youngest alone)

PIPER

[sighs]

I'm really disappointed in you Paige

(PIPER pulls PAIGE's desk chair forward so it sits next to the bed, then reaches forward to take PAIGE's shoes off. She speaks as though PAIGE can hear her while she gets PAIGE situated, eventually flipping PAIGE so she is on her side and facing PIPER and draping a light throw blanket over PAIGE's body)

PIPER

I know...what am I saying, I don't know Paige. I can't even begin to guess what would possibly posses you to drink like this. You'd come so far...and you could've...just come talk to me, or Leo...or...I guess I was with...but...you're an adult Paige you should know better than this. What're we going to do with you now, huh? What if there was a demon attack? What if...uch Paige. I don't know how to deal with this.

[PIPER's voice gets quieter]

This is new to me, too, you know. I don't...we don't know how...when you need help. Or...or how we can help...

(PIPER murmurs on, not hearing her own words as things she'd never really even thought about poured out. She was cut off eventually by a moan from PAIGE. She silenced immediately and looked at her sister, waiting for something to happen, as only moments later PAIGE began gagging violently. PIPER sprung into action, grabbing a trash can and shoving it bellow PAIGE's chin. She pulled her hair back from PAIGE's face best she could while her sister puked into the can. When she finished PIPER put the can aside, unable to stop the grossed out look that crossed her face, and took a tissue, wiping the side of PAIGE's mouth clean. Here PIPER remained for hours, falling asleep only once PAIGE had stopped puking for over an hour)

**INT. PHOEBE'S ROOM - MORNING**

(PHOEBE wakes up and it takes her a moment to get a feel of her surroundings. She lay cuddled with COLE, who remains asleep. The sun is streaming through the windows and she takes a deep breath, bringing a hand up to her eyes where she rubs the sleep out of them. She slowly and carefully slips from COLE's hold and from under the covers, watching him to be sure she hasn't disturbed his sleep. She stands up and stretches, swishing her arms in front of her a bit, then looks back down at her sleeping boyfriend and smiles...and smile that eventually fades and she looks up at her closed bedroom door.

**INT. PAIGE'S ROOM - MORNING**

(The door opens slowly and quietly as PHOEBE pokes her head in. She finds PAIGE asleep in the same position we last saw her and PIPER asleep, her head on the bed by PAIGE's curled knees, her body still sitting in the chair. PHOEBE walks quietly into the room and puts a hand on PIPER's shoulder, shaking her softly)

PHOEBE

[whispering]

Piper...Piper!

(PIPER awakes with a jolt, looking up with sleep filled eyes at PHOEBE, clearly out of sorts, then to PAIGE, then back at PHOEBE)

PIPER

[voice thick with sleep]

Whattimes it?

PHOEBE

[looks at her watch]

9:00. How was she?

PIPER

[yawning]

She got sick a few more times, nothing I haven't had to deal with before

(PIPER smirks sleepily at PHOEBE, who hits her playfully on the shoulder)

PHOEBE

Hey...I was never that bad

PIPER

[teasingly]

Yes Phoebe when you puked from drinking it was all sunshine and rainbows

PHOEBE

[sticks tongue out]

Whatever...I'm making coffee, I'll bring you up a cup if you wanna stay here?

(PIPER looks at PAIGE and considers, then shakes her head and stands up and stretches)

PIPER

Nah I'll come down with you. She should be out for another hour atleast.

(PIPER and PHOEBE walk downstairs, closing the door quietly behind them. 20 minutes pass and a bird slams into PAIGE's window, jolting her awake and to an upright position. PAIGE looks around, confused and disoriented, then within seconds her expression turns to one of pain and she lets out a loud groan, putting her head in her hands and curling slightly into herself. She pulls her face out of her hands after a few moments and looks around the room, trying to remember how she had gotten back her. The night was a blur and she feels horrible in more ways than she thought possible. She sees the chair left next to her bed and studies it with an element of confusion, then clearly unable to sort anything out with her hazy mind dismisses it and swings her legs over the bed. She groans again and leans forward in pain)

PAIGE

[moaning]

Whyyy do I do this to myself

(PAIGE stands up slowly, holding her head in great discomfort and grabs a sweatshirt thrown over her dresser. She pulls it over her head as she walks slowly down the stairs, and as she continues making her way down, slows down more and more as the nights events seem to hit her. She looks more and more disturbed as moments passed and the extent of what she's done hits her. Her expression changes from one of great disgust to one of great pain quickly and she looks as though she's about to cry-then bolts from the bottom of the staircase to the downstairs bathroom, slamming the door as she gags and pukes into the basin, holding the seat with one hand and her hair back with the other)

**INT. KITCHEN - MORNING**

(PIPER and PHOEBE's heads both whip in the direction of the slamming door, then look back to one another as they quickly digest what they've heard. PIPER looks at PHOEBE expectantly and she shakes her head vehemently in response)

PHOEBE

No...No Piper. I told you. I'm sorry but I'm just not feeling all that understanding right now.

PIPER

Phoebe-

PHOEBE

Piper _no_. I'll deal with her later when I've had more time to think things through. In fact...I think I'm going to head out.

PIPER

I think you're making a mistake

PHOEBE

Well...it's mine to make. And...I don't think it is, so, you know, I'm just...[sigh] I'm not trying to be a bitch here you know that. But I'm still upset about last night and what she said and...and the way she chose to deal with whatever it is that's...well...I don't agree with her choices. And I'm just not ready yet. [pause] Sorry.

(With that, PHOEBE stands and collects some things. She kisses PIPER on the side of the head then heads out the back door. PIPER sighs heavily and looks down at her coffee, shaking her head a little, then looks up to towards the ceiling, her face filled with longing and anxiety)

**INT. MANOR - MORNING**

(PAIGE sits against the wall, her head resting on it as she catches her breath. She finally stands, carefully, gripping the sink tightly and looks at herself in the mirror, scowling at her reflection. She looks down and lets the cold water run over her hands, splashing some on her face and rinsing out her mouth a bit before drying with the towel. She breaths deeply, glancing at the mirror for half-a-second before reaching for the door. She swings it open and PIPER is standing there, smiling brightly at her and holding a cup of water)

PIPER

Hi there!

(PAIGE jolts, her hand automatically going to her chest, then, on second thought, to her head)

PAIGE

[voice pained]

God Piper you scared the shit outta me

PIPER

[smile now gone]

Here...drink this

(PAIGE eyes the water and takes it from her, taking a slow, tiny sip. She keeps her eyes low and avoids making contact with PIPER's)

PAIGE

Thanks

PIPER

So...are you ready to talk?

(PAIGE steals a look up into her sisters face before looking back down at the water. She sighs and begins walking, passing PIPER and falling ungracefully into the chair in the living room. CUT to PIPER who has remained by the bathroom door)

PIPER

So I'll take that as a no then?


End file.
